Apart of a New Game
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Alex and a couple of his classmates are at Brecon Beacons and are taken hostage by a new organiztion. However, the organization knew about the game Feathered Serpant and created a sequel. Now they're making Alex play the game in real life. Will he live?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **I know a lot of people have wrote about this topic: Alex's classmates being sent to Brecon Beacons, but this one is going to have a little... twist. Second Alex Rider fanfiction.**

Light. That was all I was looking for. Blood was dripping down my arm and onto the floor, but I knew I had to get out of here. I couldn't believe what happened in the last twenty-four hours. Now, here I was in another deadly game and gamble. Feathered Serpant 2. After all I had been through with Damain Cray and now some other millionaire had to invent a sequel. Too bad this millionaire is a cold-blooded killer like Cray. My head started to spin and I rested my back against a wall. Exhaustion flowed through every limb and I slid down the wall in a sitting position. I put my head in my hands and thought about how I came to be in this mess.

_"Alex Rider, please report to the office." The secretary announced over the intercom. I stood up and felt everybody's eyes on me as I walked through the door. Nobody knew what I had been through, but they thought I was a druggie along with many other names. I didn't know how long this was going to last, but I actually wanted them to quit staring. My thoughts focused on why I was being called to the office. I walked further down the hallway, nearing the office with each step I took. My hand touched the doorknob and it turned gently in my hand; I stepped inside._

Now I remembered. I lifted my head and looked around me. There were torches hanging on the walls along with many torture devices. Bloodstains covered the floors and walls from past victims. I took in a raspy breath before getting back on my feet. My head was still spinning, but I didn't dare lean against the wall because of the torture devices. Even though I was suffering from blood loss, I knew I couldn't give up. Not yet. I started walking through the hallway again to a challenge I knew was coming. When I turned around another corner, I was met with another hallway. I started walking, but I heard something buzz. I stopped and looked around, trying to pinpoint the sound. Then, spikes started coming out of the walls. The walls itself weren't moving, just the spikes. Each one was at least eight feet long and it only took me a moment to process this before I started to run.

_When I returned to my class after being summoned to the office, everybody could tell I was pissed. I sat down in my seat for a little longer before the secretary told everyone to go the auditorium. A lot of people were wondering what was going on, but I knew. Tom looked at me, but got up and followed the others a few seconds later with me right behind him. When we sat down in the auditorium seats, people started wondering what was going on. I knew, but nobody asked... not that I would tell them anyway. I closed my eyes for a moment and I heard everybody grow quiet._

_The principal stood on the stage with a microphone in his hands, "Let me introduce you to our special guest; the sergeant of SAS." This got a lot of people talking. What was a SAS man doing here?_

_I opened my eyes and saw the sergeant standing there on stage looking at the crowd of teenagers before him. Tom looked at me and he finally figured out why I was so pissed earlier. He shook his head in disgust, but paid attention to see what the sergeant had to say._

_"I'm not here to give you a lecture on behavior." The sergeant said, "I came here to show you what is expected in the SAS. I have a few names on a list that I'm going to call out and I want those people to get up here." He pulled a paper out of his pocket. "Charles Burmingham, Daniel Cliffe, Samuel Corr, Alex Rider, and Tom Harris."_

_Tom and I stood up along with the other boys called and walked up on the stage. Whispers broke out among the students when they saw me on stage with the others. I didn't look at them, but I felt their eyes on me. I put my hands in my pockets and clenched my hands into fists._

_"These lucky boys are going to be taken to Brecon Beacons where they will discover what it's like to be in the SAS. It's not going to be a walk in the park, it's going to be Hell to most of these boys up here on this stage. Just to prove it to you, there will be a video camera recording their progress while training." He gave us the rules which I had heard before, then dismissed us. We were leaving tomorrow at six thirty in the morning and had until then to get packed for our two week stay. _

I was still running down that spike-filled hallway when I thought back to that moment. We had arrived in Brecon Beacons and were one unit; me, Tom, Charles, Daniel, and Samuel. However, our unit didn't have a name. We were just known as the pesky, spoiled pests. I was still running with the spikes closing in with each passing second. My heart raced like a V8 engine. _Thumpthumpthumpthump- _I was close to the end of the hallway now and the spikes were scraping against my skin.

_"I want you over that course right now!" The sargeant yelled at us as we went over the obstacle course once more. I wasn't very tired, but I had to hide the fact that I had been here before. I made it to the end in twenty five minutes and the sargeant wasn't happy at all even though I was the first one over the course. When the others returned, the sargeant yelled at us again, "You think you're real men? Real men can make it across that in ten minutes!" I couldn't believe that somebody could make it through that in just ten minutes. I could have made it it at least fifteen, but I didn't want to show off. The sargeant looked at me, "You. Stay behind. You're going to go over the course again since you fell too many times. If that had been a war, you'd be dead." He looked at the others, "Dismissed."_

_I watched the others leave before throwing a questioning glance at the sargeant. When he looked at me, he smiled. "Cub, I was given orders by the higher ups to improve your skills. I want to see how quickly you can really get through that course. Now go, you have to get below seventeen minutes." I nodded and ran to the starting point. When the sargeant told me the time was going, I took off running as fast as I could. Since I already memorized the course, I knew how to get through all the obstacles faster. The last obstacle was what was hard. There were two walls and you had to climb up them to get a small platform on one of the walls. I jumped at the left wall, then bounced off it to the right one. I continued this action until I reached the platform and dropped down to the ground. When I returned to the sergeant, he smiled. "You've grown faster since the last time you were here; thirteen minutes. That's good for somebody your age."_

_"Thank you, sir." I turned around and started to walk back to the unit's hut._

I was almost through the hallway, just a few more feet and I would be free. However, I was afriad I wasn't going to make it, because I felt the spikes ripping and digging into my skin. When I thought I wasn't going to make it, I jumped forward. Just before the spikes met, I realized I was out. I sighed and caught my breath for a minute. Then, I got to my feet and walked to my next challenge and I wondered if I was going to survive it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is set before Alex begins to play the game, but it catches up to chapter one and goes on from there. I had to make it so MI6, K-Unit, and Jack all found out about Alex in the game.**

**(K-Unit's POV)**

We looked everywhere for the missing unit, but to no avail. When we went to wake the kids up this morning, they weren't there and after checking around we realized they were nowhere in the camp. Now, we were scouting the forest looking for the idiotic children.

Fox cursed under his breath, "Where else can they be? We have checked everywhere!"

"I don't know, but it's growing dark. We need to report to the sargeant and tell him we can't find them." Eagle stated. For once, everybody knew that Eagle was right. Walking back to camp, K-Unit reported to the sargeant. He didn't say anything, just hung his head and looked at the phone.

"Looks like we have no other choice." The sargeant picked up the phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before somebody answered. "This is the sargeant of SAS, put me through to Mr. Blunt." While he was on hold, he dismissed the confused unit. Why would the sargeant be calling MI6? How did those kids disappear? What was going to happen now? They walked back to the barracks and waited for the sargeant's orders.

**(Jack's POV)**

I had the television on watching a crime show that was so far pretty good. A bowl of ice cream was in my hand as I watched the show with interest. The phone started ringing and I sat the bowl of ice cream down before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Jack Starbright, we need you to come to the bank right away to sign some documents. We will expect you here in fifteen minutes." Blunt. Anger traveled through me and I was very close to cussing him out, but I regained my composure.

"I'll be there in ten." I hung up the phone, turned off the television, grabbed my jacket and started to run to the 'bank'. It took me a little over ten minutes to get there, but if I drove or hailed a taxi, it would have taken a lot longer. I entered the lobby and met Mrs. Jones, waiting for me. She motioned for me to follow her onto an elevator. We went up a few floors before the door opened, freeing us from that confined space. I didn't bother asking her questions, because I knew she wouldn't answer; Blunt will be the one to tell me what's going on. We walked through his door and he was talking to a few men dressed in military uniforms. On their uniforms there was a a tab on the pocket labeled SAS. "What's happened to Alex?"

Blunt looked at me along with the SAS men. "Jack Starbright. These people are-"

"SAS, I know. Now tell me what happened to Alex." I replied, scared and worried. I just knew he was dead, but what was the SAS doing here? I looked into every one of their eyes and none of them revealed anything.

Blunt turned on one of the televisions in the room. "We need you to watch this." A man appeared on the screen, adressing all of it's viewers. "This is a worldwide broadcast." Blunt informed me as I continued watching.

The man, whose alias was Serpant, started talking. "This world holds many secrets, secrets I am about to reveal to those of you watching. I am from a terrorist organization called Scorpia, a group many has tried to annihilate. However, one person managed to cripple us for a few months. He is a spy for Military Intelligence, a student still in high school, a fourteen year old boy. His name is Alex Rider." A small clip appeared of Alex and a few of his classmates. "These boys were sent to Brecon Beacons, an SAS camp, for some 'experiance'. However, some Scorpia infiltrators managed to abduct them from the SAS by catching them all off guard in a patch of woodland. I must say that tranquilizers works wonderfully!" The man laughed before continuing. "Alex Rider has been on many missions for MI6, however he became a rogue agent on one of them. Damian Cray was a millionaire and also created the game Feathered Serpant. The game had features like no other game had; you could see the avatar's pain. Damian Cray was able to achieve this by using real people. There was a larger version of the game underneath and inside his own home. Alex Rider started to investigate Cray without MI6's consent. Therefore, Alex was captured and forced to play Feathered Serpant in reality. He didn't complete the game, but he did escape by deceiving the guards inside the game. Alex Rider later managed to kill Damian Cray and he thought he would never have to live through another game again. However, that's not going to happen. Scorpia has created another game; a sequel to Feathered Serpant. Alex Rider, teenage spy, will play and complete this game or die along the way. We have taken over the satellites all over the world and this will be broadcasted on every channel around the world. I hope you enjoy seeing Alex Rider die. To those of you who know Alex, remember these words; Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets." The screen went black for a moment before it showed Alex facing a set of iron gates. His face showed fear for a moment before he started to calm down again. He looked behind him and saw no way out, so he moved forward cautiously.

"What are you doing just sitting there in that stupid chair of yours? Send somebody in there to get him out of that game!" I yelled at Blunt, making some the SAS men flinch.

Blunt didn't even blink, "Jack. We would go in there and get him, but we have no clue where he is. The only thing we can hope for now is that he survives."

"That's not enough! He is just a kid! If you never blackmailed him, he wouldn't be in the situation he's in now. You have got him shot and injured many times! How many more times will he come home with all of those injuries and his emotional state steadily fading into madness? How many more times are you going to use him for your suicidal missions?" I yelled at Blunt, "Don't tell me it runs through his family because every one of his family is dead because of you!"

Blunt didn't say anything, he just watched the television carefully watching Alex's every move. I continued to watch too as Alex looked around him for any signs of danger. We all saw the floor start to fall before Alex did. Fear made my heart beat faster as I watched the floor fall close to Alex's feet. He looked down and saw the cracks in the floor, then started running. Then the ceiling started to fall. A camera zoomed in on Alex's face, a look of determination was raging like a fire in his eyes as he continued to run. When he looked up and saw chunks of the ceiling falling he focused on the way forward. By watching the shadows on the floor of the onjects above him, he was able to tell which way to dodge.

We all watched as he dodged to the left, just as the floor gave way. Alex fell with it for a heartbeat before grabbing the edge of a piece of the floor that was about to give way. He gritted his teeth and started to pull himself up. He got one foot on the floor, the other one still dangling over the edge, before it fell. Alex jumped just before it broke, landing on his side away from the ledge. He was up a few seconds later, running again. He made it to the doorway a the end of the hallway and jumped through it. He realized too late that there was no floor and he fell into it. The hole was huge and filled with needles and knives. Alex rolled all the way to the bottom with his arms protecting his head. A minute later he stood up with needles sticking out of his skin and a knife in his side. A pained expression was on his face, but he pulled out the knife and as many needles as he could. He took off his military uniform painfully and wrapped it around his side to slow the bleeding. He looked up at the sheer sheetrock walls. He held the knife in his hand and grinned before digging through the needles.

"What is he doing?" A SAS member asked.

Another one replied, "I'm assuming he's looking for another knife..."

"I know that, Eagle, but what's he going to do with it?"

Eagle shrugged, "I can't see into the future, Wolf."

We started to watch the television again as Alex found another knife. He walked up to the walls and stabbed one of the knives into the wall high above him. Then he jumped and stabbed the other one into the wall. Using this same motion, he climbed up the wall. When he was about fifteen feet up, the wall started shaking and crumbled away, making Alex loose his grip on the knives. He fell on his back in the needles and knives again. We could hear him curse, "I should have remembered that from the first time." He got up and tried to regain the breath that was knocked out of him. He looked around him again, searching for a way out, then looked back up at the wall. He found two more knives and started climbing to a hole where he had ben before. Boards ran along the wall behind the sheetrock and Alex grabbed onto one of them and tested it's weight. He looked to the right of him, down where the needles and knives were and we could see a door without a handle where he was looking. Then, he grabbed onto the board in the wall and started to climb down. We couldn't see him anymore and I hoped he was okay. A few minutes passed by before the camera changed to a hallway where a knife was jutting out of another sheetrock wall. It disappeared for a moment before it appeared again. Then, a foot slammed through the wall, making a larger hole. Once the hole was large enough, Alex crawled through it, blody, bruised and exhausted he sat down on the floor. He looked around to see if there was any surprises, but there was none. He had only been playing this game for about thiry five minutes now and I could tell he was ready to give up. Then, he got up and walked further before sliding down a wall into a sitting postion again. He put his head in his hands, a signal of defeat.

He stayed like that for a while before raising his head and looking at the torture devices with their blood-coating glistening in the torchlight. He took in a breath before getting up and started walking down the hallway again. He entered into another hallway and walked about halfway before he stopped abruptly. He looked to the wall as eight feet spikes appeared jutting out of the walls. Alex started running and I realized the spikes weren't moving yet, then they started moving at an accelerated speed. Alex continued to run, but the spikes continued to close in on its prey. The spikes started to scrape against his skin and he jumped out of range of the spikes; they closed completely a few seconds later. Alex laid there for a moment before getting up again. He looked at the spikes for a moment before turning around down another hallway. He still had both knives in his hand as he walked.

Tears filled my eyes at the sight of Alex, "Blunt. Please, you have to find him before he gets killed." Right now, on the television screen, Alex was no longer a teenager; he was a weapon. He wasn't the boy I used to know when he was seven or when he scraped his knee after wrecking his bicycle. Right now, he was independant, scary, and confident. He regained the strength to continue Scorpia's game and found the courage to beat them. As he walked down the hallway, I could see a plan forming in his head. I smiled for a moment, because I was sure of two things; his classmates will be safe and Alex Rider will not die.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There is nothing to say, so I'll just put this. I do not own Alex Rider.**

**(Tom)**

The cell we were in was not very... fantastic. It was about six feet long, six feet wide, and thirteen feet high. In the ceiling, there was an air vent, which probably was the reason the ceiling was so high. I looked around the room and took in as much as I could. The walls were cinder blocks with one metal door on one wall and the floor was concrete. There was nothing else, not even a bathroom! I remember Alex telling me to walk around te room and make sure there was no way out. I did this by hitting the wall a few times to see if there was a part that was weak. I looked back at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, Tom?" Samuel asked.

I pointed at the ceiling, "We have to get up there."

Charles looked at me, "Are you an idiot? There's no way we can get up there!"

"We won't know until we try. Do you really want to stay in this room for who knows how long?" I questioned.

"We don't know what's out there! Are you really going to take a risk like that? Do you want to be slaughtered?" Charles clenched his fists, "If you want to go out there and play hero then go ahead, I'm not going with you!"

I grinned, "I never said we had to get out of here. I just said we have to get up there." I pointed at the ceiling where the air vent was, "The only thing I need you to do is get me up there."

"What do you plan on doing from there?" Daniel asked.

"I'm going to find Alex and we're going to get out of here. So if you guys don't agree to taking a little risk, you'll be stuck here until we come back with help. Now, what do you choose?" I asked, but they didn't seem to be convinced. "Come on, we stayed at Brecon Beacons for a while. We're probably some of the toughest teenagers within a mile."

"A mile? Why only a mile?" Samuel asked.

I laughed, "There is one teenager in this building that is stronger than all of us together."

"Who?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Classified."

Just then, I heard the door being opened. We all turned around to see five guards in the doorway. "If you come with us without a fight, then we will not shoot you. Deal?" We all nodded, but I wondered where they were taking us. I thought maybe they were going to interrogate us, but I told myself to focus and not worry about what is up ahead. They lead us to a small room with a television. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny kid?"

I decided to be a little cocky, "Other than your face? Well, the fact you're going to make teenagers watch cartoons or animated series, whatever it's nearly the same thing." I felt cold metal dig into my back. "Okay, okay, I understand. Don't annoy Ugly Face."

Ugly Face growled, "You're lucky the boss wants you and your friends alive or you would be dead already."

"Well, tell your boss I said thank you and he needs to update the room service. I mean, come on, a television without a satellite or a DVD Player? That's just wrong." I said and the men left the room.

The others looked at me, "Do you have a death wish?" They all asked.

"I do, but my death wish is not in here." I looked at the television, "Might as well see what's on." After turning on the television, I tried to make sense of what I was seeing. There was a lit up hallway and that was it. "Is the picture frozen or something?" That was when I saw somebody cautiously walking down the hallway.

"Wait, is that Rider?" Charles asked. "What is he doing there? If he escaped, he should know that there are security cameras in this place."

It took me a moment to finally understand. "No, Alex knows those cameras are there. He's trying to get out of that section of the building." We watched as Alex walked through that hallway and entered another one. The camera view changed and in that brief moment, Alex started to run. I looked hard at the screen to see what he was running from. Then, fire started coming out of the ceiling and walls, completely engulfing Alex. I cursed, "Get out of there, Alex."

The fire continued for several minutes before fading away. Once the smoke cleared, we could see Alex lying on the floor facedown. There was no movement at all and smoke rose from his back. The others started unbelievingly at the screen. Daniel was the first on to break the silence, "Why- why did they- kill him?"

I cursed and held back the grief I felt over my best friend's death. "I know who we're up against now."

"Who?" Charles asked.

"A criminal organization called Scorpia." I pointed at the screen, "Since Alex is- dead- I don't see the harm in telling you this. When Alex's uncle died, he learned that his uncle was a spy working for Military Intelligence, but died on a mission. The Stormbreaker computers that was supposed to come out would actually kill all the children in Britain. MI6, Military Intelligence, recruited Alex to find out what was really going on. He did and the mission was successful. Ever since that day, they have used Alex multiple times. All the days he was absent, he was either on a mission or recovering from one."

They looked convinced, "So he wasn't a druggie or a gang member?"

I shook my head, "On one of his missions, he infiltrated Scorpia and destroyed their plans. They have promised to get revenge." I pointed at the screen, "Now they have."

"What do we do now?" Samuel asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. We either wait for MI6 to rescue us or we get out of here ourselves."

Charles stood up, "I don't want to be rescued. After seeing somebody our age murdered, I want some revenge. You guys can do whatever you want, but I'm going to-"

"Kill as many of these guys as you can?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. "Well then I'm with you. Now, we need to start planning."

**(Wolf's POV)**

I couldn't believe what I just saw on the television; the death of the teen I trained with and saw snowboarding down a mountain in the night with an ironing board. A shocked silence filled the room and the cameras focused on Serpant, the man who created this sick, cruel game. He was grinning in happiness and I wanted to kill him right then and there. "We now see what kind of kid Alex Rider was. Scorpia vowed to get revenge and we finally did just that. Alex Rider is dead because of his employers, MI6. They did not train him properly and let him die." Serpant never stopped smiling, "This is to MI6, we'll send you Alex's body in an envelope after we finish cremating his body. Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets." The camera went back to where Alex's body was.

His caretaker, Jack, started crying but glared at Blunt also, "You could have saved him! If you would have never used him in the first mission then-"

Blunt cut her off, "A lot of people would be dead, Jack. Alex knew he could die any day, he accepted it."

"You blackmailed him for your dirty work!" Jack yelled one last time before her grief drained the fight out of her. "You better get the other kids out of that place, Blunt. If you don't, I'll kill you myself."

**(Serpant's POV)**

Once all the cameras were off in the game and in my office, I leaned back in my chair replaying the teenager's death over and over in my head. I had achieved what many Scorpia members had not; kill Alex Rider. Thirty minutes had passed since Alex Rider's death and I felt accomplished. Nobody could find this building, I was confident in that. Tomorrow, I would be flying to America to hide for a little while until I was sure MI6 was no longer looking for me. I sipped some Vodka from a glass sitting on my desk and was interrupted by a guard coming in.

"Sir, the captive teenagers have started to retaliate. Your orders, sir?" The man asked.

I smiled, "It's about time. Go ahead and kill them, they no longer have any purpose." The guard started to back out, "Wait. Don't kill them yet. Just knock them out and take them back to their cell. We'll torture them and broadcast it worldwide. It will help get the message through that we meant what we said. It will begin in three days. Do not give them anything to eat or drink, we need them to be weak so they don't fight back."

"Yes sir." The man said and walked out of the doors, repeating my orders in a handheld radio. I relaxed again and took another sip of Vodka. Revenge is great.

**(Charles' POV)**

We finally retaliated; we finally started fighting to get free, we started fighting for our dead friend. Every punch I threw was filled with my own grief and rage. One punch after another, each filled with more power than the last. We finally seperated to fight our own battles. Our time in Brecon Beacons helped us a lot; our wisdom was doubled, our courage grew by the ten-fold, and our trust in each other was unlimited. Daniel was fighting guard after guard, taking down every one of them. Samuel was dodging and weaving through a crowd of them, never being touched. Tom and I stood back to back hitting any enemy that came near. A punch landed on my cheek, knocking me off balance. A guard towered over me about ready to kick the crap out of me. I braced myself for the impact, but Tom punched my attacker in the face and shoved him away. Tom reached out his hand to help me up, "I've got your back."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. When he helped me up, I punched a guard that was behind him, "I've got your back too."

"Well then, let's make them remember not to mess with any of us." Tom said as he blocked punch from a guard. I turned to face my opponents started to fight them as well, but when I beat one, three more would be in their place. I was tiring and I could tell the others were as well. Samuel was on the ground, bleeding from multiple wounds. Tom was facing five guards and was losing. Everybody stopped when orders came over the guards' radios. I couldn't make it out, but somebody hit me from behind and darkness clouded my vision. I didn't even feel my body hit the floor.

**(Daniel's POV)**

I didn't want to leave the others, but we all agreed one of us needed to get away; unfortunately, I was the one chosen. Now, I was running through the halls, looking for a place to hide until the night came. With the kind of organization we were up against, I knew I had to get in a place where nobody would look. However, I had to hurry before somebody caught me. I passed by the kitchen for a moment before turning around. I looked back into the kitchen and saw a pretty good place to hide. I ran over to my chosen hideout, pulled down the door, crawled in, then closed the door. Now, I just had to hope nobody turned on the stove.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is not very long, but this has been a busy week; I also feel like I have not updated in a while. I really think this story is going to end soon, however, if you want me to write a sequel, believe me I will find a way. My brain never runs out of ideas, but it does like to leave cliffhangers. I thank everybody who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I have had a great time writing this.**

**(Guard's POV)**

"I want you to find that kid now! He must not get away!" I yelled at the others as they ran in every direction, searching for a ghost kid. When Serpant learned the kid had disappeared, he was outraged. His orders were to find and exterminate the escapee and that is what we were trying to do. However, we have looked all over the building for the kid. I didn't know where else to look; nobody did. There was not very many places a teenager could hide in a place loaded with guards; so where was he? I continued my search. What I did not understand was how can somebody without any experiance of danger hide from us so easily. I even looked under all of the beds! There was a yell from down the hallway and I ran to where the noise came from. "There he is!" Another guard yelled and pointed outside.

A teenage boy was running toward the treeline and I ordered the others to capture him. I ran outside with the others, pursuing the teen. "Stop or we'll shoot!" When he didn't stop, I fired my gun into the air; he continued to run. I aimed the gun and fired. The boy ducked, but continued to run. "Give me that!" I said as I grabbed and assault rifle from a person beside me. I stopped, aimed through the scope at the boy's back and fired. He went down and I lowered the rifle, smiling in accomplishment. "Go collect him. If he's still alive, do not kill him. We'll bring him back to Serpant and let him decide what to do with him."

Three guards retrieved the teen and brought him back. I shot him in the middle of his back just an inch from his spine. The teen's eyes were squeezed shut from pain; I grabbed him by the chin to get his attention. "Did you actually think you could get away?"

He opened his eyes, "Yeah."

I nodded toward one of the guard's holding the teen and the guard kicked the teen where the bullet wound was. The teen yelled in pain and frustration. "Nobody escapes from us, kid." To the two guards I said, "Take him to Serpant." The two men half carried, half dragged the boy to the building. I smiled and turned back to the others, "Back to your posts!" They complied immediately. Then, I turned toward the building to report back to Serpant. Today had been a pretty good day so far.

**(Samuel's POV)**

My head throbbed along with my heartbeat and my vision was blurry. Blood trickled down from my hairline, getting in my eyes. I blinked to get the blood out, but it didn't help. I was aware of the cold chains connected to my wrists, making me hang by my arms from the ceiling. Somebody was talking to me, but I was too unfocused to make out the words. I blinked, trying to get my vision back to normal; it finally worked. Slowly and painfully, I raised my head and looked around. Tom and Charles were in the same state I was in as far as I could tell; chains were attached to their wrists and they were bloody and bruised in many places.

"You all right?" Tom asked.

I attempted to shrug, but quickly rejected that movement after my shoulder popped. "I will be when we get out of here."

Charles laughed, "If we get out of here. It didn't work the first time and now look where we're at. It's a pretty fancy place here."

Tom glared at him, "We will get out of here; just be patient for once in your life."

"It is hard to be patient when you're hanging from a ceiling by your arms. Don't try to act all tough, Tom." Charles retorted.

I sighed and tried to get free by jerking on the chains. Blood trickled down my arm after the chains cut my left wrist and I cursed loudly before admitting defeat. "How do we get out of this one?"

Tom growled, "If you two would shut up for a minute, then I could think."

"Well start thinking faster, because we probably have a limited time in here." Charles said.

I was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Charles looked me in the eyes, "What do you think, genius? We're going to die! It's not like they're going to keep us forever! They will have to kill us at one point or another."

"Man, you don't see the brighter side of bad situations, do you?" Tom remarked.

"In this situation, it's hard to see the bright side. What is the brighter side, Tom?" Charles replied.

Tom thought for a minute, "Well, if they do try to kill us, that will be an opportunity to get away."

Now I was interested, "How would we do that?"

"They didn't capture all of us."

That was when I remembered Daniel. It was apart of the plan for him to get away when we were captured and he obviously made it. "So, now we just have to wait on Daniel?"

"Yeah." Tom replied, smiling. "They really underestimated us."

**(Snake's POV)**

I was standing in Blunt's office with my unit when things started to get really confusing and hectic. The phone in the office would ring constantly and non-stop, Jack was now yelling at Blunt, Wolf was trying to get her calmed down, and I was observing everything. The tension levels could be felt increasing by the second; if something was not done, fast, somebody would definately explode. I sighed and walked over to Fox, "I'm going to get a water. You want one?"

"I'll go with you." Fox said as he turned toward the door. We walked out and went to the storage room where the water was. My team mate was silent the whole way.

"You think he's really dead?" I asked. "I mean, I didn't know Cub very well, but I can not see a trained spy going down like he did. He wasn't even paying-"

Fox stopped me, "I know. He wasn't paying attention, but you saw his body. Alex is dead and that's the end of it."

"What if he's not, though?" I asked.

Fox grabbed a bottle of water, "Snake. Please, I don't want to hear anything else about Alex. I went on two missions with him and he was like a brother to me. He is dead and he's not coming back and that's the end of this conversation." He walked back toward the chaotic office, leaving me where I was wondering if what I said could be true. Could Alex Rider, teenage spy, be alive?

**(Serpant)**

They brought the unconscious boy to my office bleeding from a bullet wound in his back. I smiled at the sight. "I told you to not kill him."

"He's not dead, sir." One of the guards replied.

I sighed, "Well, I want the world to see what happens when they mess with us. We're going to broadcast their deaths tonight at 2100; we don't want the kid to die without an audience. Get the cameras ready and make sure those pesky kids don't get away from you this time."

There was a lot of 'yes sirs' and they left, dragging the boy with them. I sat back in my chair, ready for tonight when we make our mark on the world.

**(Mrs. Jones)**

Everybody could feel the grief and tension that lingered in the office; even I was filled with sorrow. I never wanted to see the boy killed, but I knew it would happen someday. It just did not seem right that a fourteen year old had to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and look behind his back constantly. This whole spy business was crazy, but it was Blunt's call. We did not even have to use Alex in the first mission, but he would go unexpected for a little while at least. He was a weapon of mass destruction; a weapon that finally fell apart.

I could understand Jack Starbright's pain. She had taken care of Alex for years, even after his uncle died and Alex got involved in the spy business. Jack could have retreated to America at anytime, yet she did not. Instead, she stayed with Alex until the end. Now, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from the constant crying. I stood there in silence, waiting to see what to do next. The door flew open and Smithers came in with an excited look on his face.

He walked up to Blunt's desk and put down a laptop in front of him. "Blunt, you remember when you told me to implant a tracking device into Tom Harris's hand? Well, I finally tracked it to these corrdinates. If the enemy did not find it, then it is still there; which means we will know exactly where they are."

"Why was I not informed of the coordinates earlier, Smithers?" Blunt asked.

"There was something blocking the tracking device's signal. It took a while to bypass that to activate the tracking device in Tom's hand." Smither's pointed at the laptop. "I am 99.99% sure that is where they all are. If we go there, we may be able to get them out."

Blunt looked at the laptop a moment before getting to his feet, "Mrs. Jones. Dispatch all of the SAS men to these coordinates immediately. We have to get those kids out of there."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There is going to be only one more chapter after this one, but there will be a sequel. I would like to thank Owltalon, because he/she gave me some great ideas and a way to create a sequel. If anybody else has some ideas for a sequel or even requests, do not hesitate to message me. Thanks for reading this story and being patient about my updates!**

**(Tom's POV)**

The door opened and light spilled into the semi-dark room. I had to squint my eyes until they adjusted to the sudden change; when they did, I was terrified by what I saw. Two guards were dragging a lifeless body into the room and I immediately knew who it was. They dropped Daniel and left him laying where he was. Then, one of them looked up at us. "Don't worry, you will all be dead with him tonight." Both of them laughed and walked out.

We all just stared at the body in front of us for a moment. "Daniel?" Charles asked, hoping to hear him answer. There was nothing. I turned my head away from the sight of Daniel's body, resisting the urge to vomit. However, I could still see the bullet wound in his back seeping blood onto the floor, his eyes closed and face pale.

"See what you have done." Charles growled in grief. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "You see what you have done? He's dead. He would still be alive if you had not come up with the plan that made him one to get help!"

Unable to look my comrades in their eyes, I turned my head away from them. Nobody said a word as silent tears ran down all of our faces. When the tears stopped sliding down my face, I looked back at them, "If I could, I would take his place. It's not like that, though. I know Daniel was your best friend, but Alex was mine too. You're not the only person to have lost somebody that has been in your life for years. After all the training we done, you two and Daniel became my friends too. It is just as hard for me as it is for both of you." I looked away from them again and started to remember my time at Brecon Beacons.

_We were all walking to the mess hall to eat the stuff the cooks called food. Right when we entered through the door, the soldiers shut up to watch us. Most of them were whispering about how a bunch of kids shouldn't be here while the rest just glared at us. Alex lead our unit to get a tray with food on it. Once we all grabbed a tray, we sat down at the table that was assigned to us. Charles, Daniel and Samuel started whispering about the soldiers while Alex and I watched as the members of H-Unit started walking toward us. I glanced at Alex, who was just sitting there calmly. I tensed up as they stood behind of Charles, Daniel and Samuel. The three teens looked up at the members of H-Unit. They stood there glaring at us in silence._

_All the silence was starting to creep me out, "What do you want, baldie?" I asked the bald man standing in front of the unit. A nerve in the man's head bulged out and walked behind me._

_"You better watch what you say, kid." He grabbed me by my shirt collar and lifted me out of the seat. "You kids don't even belong here." I watched him raise his fist and it connected with my cheek a heartbeat later. The SAS man still had me by the shirt and was grinning in enjoyment._

_When he raised his fist again, Alex, Charles, Samuel, and Daniel were on their feet. Charles, Samuel and Daniel were facing the SAS men that was behind them and Alex was glaring at baldie. "You and your unit leave us alone."_

_The man laughed, "What will you do if I don't listen to you, kid?"_

_Alec smiled, then lashed out his fist toward baldie's face, hitting him right in the nose. The man reeled back for a moment, but did not loose his grip on my face. By that time, I had recovered from the earlier punch, "Hey, baldie." He looked at me, which was a mistake. My fist connected with his already broken nose. A loud snap sliced the atmosphere and he dropped me. I looked over at Daniel and Samuel, who were side by side facing the other unit. Baldie's comrades looked at him for a moment before advancing on the two teens. Samuel grabbed his tray and slammed it over one man's head, stunning him for a momnet. The second man lunged at Charles, who dodged and punched the man in the jaw. Daniel waited for the last man to attack, before grabbing a chair beside him and swinging it like a baseball bat into the man's gut. All of the men backed away for a moment, thinking on how to attack when the sargeant walked in. Both our unit and H-Unit were told to go over the course until nightfall. While we were walking toward the course, we all talked about what happened back in the mess hall. I knew then that my unit members would be some of my best friends when we got back to school._

The memory was a good one, but at this moment, it was a painful reminder of how Daniel was a good friend to every one of us. I looked back at his body for a moment, before whispering something I knew he would not be able to hear, "I'm sorry."

**(Sargeant's POV)**

The helicopter landed a few miles away from the given coordinates and we all jumped out and started walking north toward the target. Two helicopters had landed here in the small area, releasing all of the people inside. Two were further north past the coordinates, two in the east, and two in the west. A total of eight helicopters surrounded the area where the hostages were being held. I looked at the men under my command; all of them were standing in a straight line, waiting to hear what I had to say.

"You all saw what happened to that teenager on the television in the helicopter. He was one of us, he trained as one of us, he was our comrade. We can not allow his sacrifice to go to waste! We will go in there and rescue the rest of his unit, our comrades!" I continued without pausing. "After today, the ground will be stained with the blood of SAS men. However, it will not be all of us! We will survive, we will not surrender, and we will protect our comrades to the death! This may not be a war against a country, but you better see it as a war! If you don't, you will die. Hesitate and you will die! If you fight to the death, you will still be victorious! Now onward, my fellow soldiers, go fight to protect. Go fight to win!" Every soldier cheered as loudly as they dared. I turned around and lead them toward our destination, praying that everybody got through this alive.

We walked until we could see the building. It was nearly 2100 and I called into the radio, asking to see if the other units were in their positions. Once everybody reported that they were, I waited for MI6's signal to begin the mission.

**(Jack's POV)**

I was sitting in an office chair in front of Blunt and Jones. They were waiting to give the command for the SAS men to begin the rescue mission. The television was on the same channel as it had been, but it was nothing but static. A few seconds later, color came back and a camera zoomed into a room with chains hanging from the ceiling. We all watched the screen as Serpant entered the room.

"Well, we were not planning on giving the world some more entertainment so soon, but there was a change in plans. As you all know, we have a few hostages with us that are now useless to us, meaning their death. You should all be honored to see their slow and painful deaths. I'm sure it will be quite the entertainment." Serpant smiled at the camera.

Blunt grabbed the radio, "All units attack at the coordinates now!" There was a lot of 'yes sirs' before there was radio silence.

Serpant continued his speech, "Remember these teenagers are in this situation because of MI6's lack of responsibility. Just to give you a sneak peek at what you will be seeing, we will introduce one of the teenagers right now. Bring him out." We watched as two guards brought a lifeless body onto the stage. I put my hand over my mouth when I recognized which one of the hostages it was. "This teen tried to escape from us." Serpant pointed at the body, "This is the result. He was shot in the back, just an inch from his spine." The guards dropped the body to the floor. "We also have these teens' names."

The guards brought out another boy whose wrists and ankles were tied together. "This," Serpant said. "Is Samuel Corr. Age fourteen, Birthday: May 27th, 1997. Parents: Catherine Corr and David Corr. He will be out first victim tonight." We watched as the guards chained Samuel to the ceiling, leaving him hanging by his arms. Pain and fear were evident in his eyes. Serpant turned around to watch the torture. The guards grabbed their weapon of choice; a whip and a sledgehammer. One of them raised the whip into the air and brought it down on the teen's skin, slicing it in one strike. Samuel gritted his teeth but stayed silent. The guard hit him with the whip again across the stomach, making the boy scream painfully. Then, the other guard slammed the sledgehammer into his arm. A painful cry ripped through the air. We could hear Serpant laughing at the blood and pain. Tears fell down my face and I turned away from the television, but I could still hear everything.

Finally, the screaming stopped and I looked back at the television. Samuel was still hanging there with blood dripping onto the floor. His arms and legs had bones sticking out of the skin and whip marks littered his body. The teen was was barely conscious now and the guard raised the sledgehammer once more before bringing it down onto Samuel's stomach. A loud crack could be heard along with the scream. Then, there was nothing but silence. The boy had his eyes closed, only a flicker of movement from his chest signaled that he was still breathing.

Serpant looked back at the camera, "One down, two to go." Sounds of gunfire could be heard now and Serpant cursed, "We have some visitors. MI6, did you really just decide to send in people to help these teens? Well, it's too late." Serpant motioned for more guards and they were wheeling a large box on a cart. They opened the side of the box and revealed a bomb. "This has enough power to level this place and the people in it. You better get your soldiers away from this place." Serpant pressed a few buttons and activated the bomb timer. "We have fifteen minutes." He looked back at the teenagers, "Tie them up." The guards obeyed and the hostages were tied to the bomb seconds later. "When this bomb goes off, the camera's will automatically be destroyed of course, but we are not the only organization out there who knew about the world's secrets. So, enjoy the last few minutes of this broadcast."

**(The World's POV)**

Serpant and the guards started to walk out of the camera's view, but a guard suddenly clutched his chest and looked down. Blood was spreading across his gray uniform and he fell lifeless to the ground.

"The only thing that people are going to enjoy about this broadcast is me killing you." A voice said from the line of guards.

Serpant turned around to face the person, "Who are you?"

The guard was about 5'8 with a gun in his hand. "You tried to kill me once and you do not remember me. Well, let me give you a reminder." The guard moved his hand and gunshots rang out. Bullets hit most of the other guards in their head, neck, and chest killing them before they hit the ground. Then, the guard pointed the gun at Serpant's head. "Remember me yet? How about this?" The guard unbottoned his jacket with his free hand, revealing burnt skin.

Serpant's eyes widened, "How are you still alive?"

The guard grinned, "There are always ways to cheat in games, Serpant. I brought down Scorpia before and I can do it again. This time, you messed with my friends and you will die for that."

Serpant laughed, "You are a hard kid to kill, Alex Rider."

**(Alex's POV)**

I still had the gun aimed at Serpant's head. Anger flowed through my veins as I remembered the sight of my friends'. I was too late to save Daniel and Samuel was probably just hanging on by a thread, but I had just got here. While the other guards were looking at Samuel's body, I managed to get in with the crowd. The gun in my hand was steady, not moving. There were still some remaining guards with their guns pointed at me, but they did not shoot; they were waiting for Serpant's orders. Serpant started to laugh, "We're both going die, Alex. So what's the point in shooting me and covering your hands with more blood?"

"I'm going to avenge my friends." I said and fired the gun. The bullet flew the short distance into Serpant's flesh, skull, and finally hitting the brain. "As for the blood on my hands, you have more on yours than I do." Instinctively, I shot most of the other guards before more gunshots filled the room. I looked around and saw that the SAS had finally arrived. I ran over to Tom and Charles, who were tied to the bomb. I didn't have a knife, so I used my gun to shoot the rope into. They started to untie the rope around their feet and I walked over to Samuel who was still breathing. There were a few SAS men behind me, "Get everybody out of here! We only have nine minutes!" I watched as people carried Samuel and Daniel away with Charles and Tom hanging onto the SAS mens' shoulders, limping as they walked.

The sound of gunfire was fading now and I started to follow the men out of the room. Right when I stepped forward, I fell backward onto the floor. I had felt the bullet slam into my side and I could no longer move. Breathing was difficult as well as talking. I knew nobody had seen me fall and I was going to be left alone here until the bomb went off if I didn't move. I managed to get to my knees, but the darkness was already forming in my mind. I fell back to the floor and felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

**(Wolf's POV)**

We were all at the base of the woods now with the teenagers. One was in critical condition, one was dead, and the other two were just beaten. I walked up to the two boys that were still standing. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Alex?" One of them asked.

I was stunned, even the soldiers around me stopped what they were doing to listen. "Alex Rider? Well, he died a long time before we even arrived here. I-"

"No! He was in there just now! He was the one that killed Serpant and untied us from that bomb." The boy yelled.

A soldier walked up to me, "It's true. He gave us the orders to get out of there. I thought he followed us out."

I finally realized that he must still be inside the building. "Okay, I'll go and-" I was cut off by a loud explosion that seemed to shake both the sky and the ground. I turned around and saw that the building had exploded. Debris fell from the sky and hit the ground. I was shocked for a moment, before I regained my composure. I turned to look at the Sargeant, waiting to see what he had to say.

"Our job is to get these teenagers out of here. Nothing could have survived that. Let's go." We all walked back to the helicopters we were in when we came here. I jumped in, but I looked back at the smoke rising from where my old friend and unit member, Cub, had been.


	6. Chapter 6

***A few weeks later***

**(Blunt's POV)**

Surprisingly, Alex Rider and Daniel Cliffe's funeral had a lot of people there; even though most didn't even know the two teens. As much as I hated funerals, I knew I had to attend these two, because I was Alex's employer and Daniel was killed in action. It was my duty to be there for the people I knew would die someday; a day like today. Tears fell from many people's faces, but not mine. To me, Alex Rider was not careful enough; his luck finally ran out. As for Daniel Cliff, he was just a victim of the situation; he was not responsible over his actions. Mrs. Jones stood beside me, her eyes watering at the sight of the two closed caskets with flags over the top. I turned around, "Let's go." After those two words, I started walking back to the car. Mrs. Jones walked behind me, glancing over her shoulder from time to time before getting in the car. I did not even look over my shoulder. Alex Rider was dead; it is time to find a new teenage spy. One that is more cautious than all the others. One that is just like John Rider, Ian Rider, and Alex Rider. A teenager with luck on his side; somebody who is unafraid of death. Somebody who has a reason to die because they no longer wish to live. Finding this one person will take a long time, but we will find them one day. Then, they will fight to their death... alone... without any interference from MI6.

Back in my office, I picked up my phone and dialed a classified number after making sure I was on a secure line. A voice came through the reciever. "It's Blunt. I hope you liked the information I gave you before, but I have to find a new spy. Tell me your decision on who you think it should be." I smiled at their reply. "Perfect." I hung up the phone and pulled a single file out of my desk drawer.

**SUBJECT: HARRIS, TOM**

**GENDER: M**

**SUBJECT HISTORY: PARENT'S GOING THROUGH A DIVORCE (NOTE: A GOOD FRIEND OF ALEX RIDER (SEE ALEX RIDER'S FILE)), KNOWS ABOUT MI6, SAS, ASIS, CIA, SCORPIA, ETC. (SEE ALEX RIDER'S FILE).**

**PHYSICAL CONDITION: FIT**

**MENTAL STATE: GREAT STRATEGIST, NO MENTAL PROBLEMS.**

**WORK'S FOR:**

I stared at the empty blank under 'work's for' before writing three letters in the blank.

**MI6**

**(Yassen's POV)**

I did not bother to knock on the door before entering the small room. The small apartment was large enough to hold two people, but we were not going to be staying here for very much longer. A pair of eyes examined me as I stood in the doorway and I handed the person a bottle of water. They accepted gratefully before taking a drink of the room temprature water.

The man in front of me put the lid back on the bottle, "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you think you are ready." I replied.

He nodded, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

I smiled, "You know. You are really lucky. The luck you have must have been passed down from your father."

"His luck ended, I'm just going on what luck I have. After all, you have been shot and stabbed how many times, Cossack?"

I grinned, "Too many to count, Hunter." We used the codenames so people would not guess our hidden identity.

"You never told me what the name Hunter came from."

I still stood in the doorway, "It was the name of a man I went on an assassination with once. His name was John Rider."

He nodded, "Well, I don't know him personally, but I'll accept the name." Alex Rider smiled, "People do say 'like father, like son'."

"Don't let a codename boost your pride, kid." I said, even though he was not really a kid after all he had been through. "Now, we leave in fifteen minutes. You better be ready by then."

Alex nodded, "Cossack." I motioned for him to continue. "Thanks for saving me in that building. But, why did you do it? You could have left me to die, so why didn't you?"

"You ask too much questions for your own good, Hunter. We leave in thirteen minutes." I walked out the door, leaving the confused son of John Rider in the small room.

**A/N: Okay, I believe this is the end of THIS story. The sequel will be called 'Lucky Father, Lucky Son'. I appreciate all the reviews and ideas I have recieved; those ideas I was given will be used in my next story. A few questions for you: Where is Alex and Yassen going? Will Tom accept Blunt's choice for a new spy? What will happen to Alex now that he is with Yassen? Will he become an assassain like his father or will he finally try to live a normal life with somebody he can trust other than the people he has known for years. Will Alex try to get back into his old life as a spy for MI6? And what was up with the call Blunt made; he is the head of MI6, right? So who could be giving him orders? Find out in the sequel 'Lucky Father, Lucky Son'.**


End file.
